


clouds as witnesses

by normankafka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Out of Character, Schizophrenia, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Ему было стыдно. Ему было мерзко, что он такой.Что теперь ему придется жить с этим.
Kudos: 1





	clouds as witnesses

Мерзкое, оно накатывало. Плевалось ему в лицо. Гнилое. Ощущение. Показывало язык.

Пожелтевший, он рыдал; крупные, зловонные слёзы.  
Падали на пол.

Бежевые стены. Давили на него. Они — крупные и мощные, бетонные, злобные — выставили свою грудь вперёд и медленно двигались в сторону Бокуто. Еще немного, и они задушат его.

Гадкие уроды, они убьют его.

Бокуто поднялся с постели (и усталые лица уставились на него. Руки оторвались от книги. Она в удивлении подняла свои бумажные глаза. Чёрные буквы на ее лице. Шипели. Все они. Против него. Были правы. Всегда правы. Он. Идиот). Выбежал в коридор. Тяжелые, они визжали позади, приказывали вернуться.

Он не хотел.  
Он.  
Боялся.  
Прошу вас.  
Если не вернёшься, если ослушаешься, если ты.

— Пожалуйста, помогите мне! Стены, они давят на меня. Они пугают меня.

Картонные лица санитаров. Их хрустящие улыбки. Глаза-пуговки. Щипали его влажное лицо.

Что ты делаешь?  
Что ты делаешь?

— Котаро, все хорошо. — Шлепнуло его по плечу. Крупные, взяли его под руки. — Пойдем в палату, давай.

Левая, правая. Еле-еле. Ползли по беленьким и миленьким. Плиткам. Сейчас они снова сделают это (и все закончится? ужасные, терзающие его. Голоса. Исчезнут и более не потревожат звенящее пространство черепной коробки?)

Пожалуйста.  
Избавьте меня от них.  
Пожалуйста.  
Если разрыдаться перед ними, попросить их сжалиться, что будет?  
Лицевые мышцы санитаров расслабятся, шестеренки внутри их голов заработают, как надо?  
Он перестанет быть для них уродом и ничтожеством. Они поймут и сделают так, как нужно. Принесут то, что должно ему помочь.

Блеклые улыбки. Стекали по подбородкам.  
Розоватые. Полные. Губы.  
Желтоватые. Зубы.  
Влажные. Они спрятались.

— Сейчас тебе сделают укол, и все пройдёт. Все будет в порядке. Ты просто. — Этот бесконечный. Шум. Мерзкий поток. Безликих возгласов. Если бы только он нашел ручку этого радио. И сменил станцию. Они бы перестали терзать его. Они бы. Оставили его в покое. — Поспишь.

Он не всегда был таким.

Он был нормальным (до определенного момента).

Он был обычным, и это его устраивало.  
Устраивало всех.

Чёрное, оно гналось за ним.  
Настигло.  
Его склизкое тело.  
Она, эта гадость.  
Поглотила его разум.

Расщепило на миллионы сочных кусочков.

Все они.  
Были капитанами.

Сам Бокуто был ведомым.

Ничтожеством.

Жалким уродом.

Страх, презрение, вечное одиночество.

Мытарство.

Разлагающаяся в тишине.

Пустота.

Если бы только  
он мог все исправить.

(Как?)

У него была надежда (поступление в университет. новая жизнь. сочный, лакомый. шанс. существовать, как все. пребывать в, а не вне. тёплая лагуна. лазурный берег. улыбающиеся. вокруг него. люди. их тёплые. объятия. их горячие. руки. их струящиеся. в воздухе. слова. легкие, они парили над землёй. все это. должно было быть. все это).

Он чувствовал себя хорошо.

После первой госпитализации уверенность возросла, и Бокуто думал, что.

Что может смириться с этим.

(или нет? был ли он в то время просто глупым подростком с мерзкими красными буквами на его лице? он видел это, чувствовал жалость, стекающую с языка родителей, вгрызающуюся в речи учителей, которые знали, что с ним — что со ним не так? почему именно он? почему? не приговор, говорила мама. есть много людей, живущих с таким же, как у тебя. Котаро. слышишь? мы с тобой. мы поддержим тебя. мы любим тебя).

Ему было стыдно. Ему было мерзко, что он такой.  
Что теперь ему придется жить с этим.

Когда в университете всё вернулось (ее крепкие руки сомкнулись вокруг шеи Бокуто; ее неровные ногти. вжались в кожу. ее маленькие глаза. ее хитрая улыбка. она душила его. она отравляла его. в его сознании снова появилась эта липкая пленка. из-за нее. Бокуто снова видел мир искаженно), он не знал, что делать.

Возможно, он просто устал.  
Выдался трудный год.  
Сейчас.  
Ему наверняка необходимо.  
Отдохнуть.

Поэтому.  
Он чувствует все так.  
Воспринимает.  
Подобным образом.

Я в порядке, думал Бокуто

Я.

Поток слов и мыслей.

Бурный, нёсся параллельно Бокуто.

Он сделал пару шагов.

Были ли это его слова? его мысли?

Кто он?

Что он?

Существует ли он?

Думаю, что нет, ответили ему.

Тухлая вода лизала лодыжки.

Бокуто повернул голову влево.

Огромная, волна неслась. Была готова поглотить его.  
Убить его.  
Утопить его.

Бокуто больше не мог читать.

Предложения рассыпались. Их буквенные осколки кололи розовое тело его больного сознания.

Туман сгущался.  
Дождь накрапывал.  
Боль.  
Возвращалась с новыми силами.

Он должен был позвонить в больницу.

Он должен был сказать родителям.

Он должен был (но как же его новая жизнь? без зыбкого прошлого. без мерзкого шёпота в голове. без скользких ладоней, хватающих Бокуто за запястья. не дающих ему жить нормально. жить, подобно всем.)

Все бежало от него.  
Проходило сквозь.  
Его тело.  
Пустой, он стоял на перекрёстке.

Что есть он?

Кем он был?

Почему это он?

Кого он видит в зеркале?

Это не ты, говорил ему (оставь меня).

Это маска, она убивает тебя. она пожирает тебя.  
Она хочет уничтожить тебя.  
Это не твое лицо.  
Это не ты.

окружающие тебя. люди. твои родители. твои друзья. все они. это двойники. они хотят обхитрить тебя.  
слышишь? все они. твои враги.  
влажные ресницы.  
всхлипывали в стеклянном отражении.  
пространство вокруг.  
звенело. стонало.  
ты веришь нам, шептали они.

Бокуто верил.

Возможно, он до конца не хотел. Не желал. Признать, что оно вернулось. Произошёл рецидив. Рано или поздно. Он бы постучал в желейную дверь. Я вернулся, произнесли бы кровоточащие. губы.

Конечно, до этого (почти четыре года) Бокуто чувствовал себя хорошо.  
Он был собой.  
Он был нормальным.  
Он не слышал их.  
Он чувствовал себя живым.

Он не слышал.  
Их.

Наверное, лучше было.  
Если бы он убил себя.

Родителям не пришлось бы.  
Столько страдать.

Из-за него.

Так стыдно.  
Так мерзко.  
От себя самого.

Не мог спать.  
Не мог есть.  
Не мог читать.  
Не мог учиться.  
Боялся выходить на улицу.

Страшные лица из окон. Домов напротив. Корчили ему рожи. Наблюдали за ним. Они. Следили за ним. Они. Были его врагами. Что он сделал? Почему именно он?

Радио вышло из строя.

Голоса слышались. Из своего бетонного убежища.

Их непрерывный гул.

Их сиплый, хитро закрученный. Шум.

Их уродливые, гнойные.  
Темы.

Их кровоточащие. Ядовитые. Слова.

Почему все они  
не оставят его в покое?  
Разве многого просит?  
Разве многого  
желает?

Гнилые мысли.  
В его голове.  
Жужжали.

Не смог больше.  
Терпеть.  
Не мог больше.  
Скрывать.

Поэтому.  
Позвонил.

Щелкнуло.

— Мам? Мам, пожалуйста. Помоги мне. Они. Хотят убить меня. Я ничего не могу. Мам. Мне страшно. Я не понимаю. Что происходит. Я не знаю, кому верить. Я не знаю. Что мне делать.

резиновые стоны.  
шин.

Текущие параллельно их. Движению.  
Машины.

Мама.

Держала его за руку.

— Все будет хорошо, — прошептала она. Улыбка. На ее лице. Устало приоткрыла глаза.

И снова увидел.  
Снова почувствовал.  
Хлипкая.  
Надежда.  
Встречала его.  
С распростертыми объятиями.

улыбчивый медбрат.

Блестящая ярко.  
Игла шприца.

— Сейчас ты немного поспишь. И тебе станет легче.

Снова.  
Был здесь.

Они помогут.  
Они  
смогут все исправить.

Вылечат его.

Снова увидит мир.  
Его правильные округлые. формы.

У слов.  
Появится смысл.

Плёнка. порвётся.

Бокуто.

Откроет глаза.

Окружающее Бокуто.  
Пространство.  
Улыбнётся.

Как прежде.


End file.
